Five Times
by RedBeautySkimmonsFTW
Summary: Anon prompt: The five times Jemma tried to ask Skye out.. and the one time Skye asked her...


"Just ask her, Jemma." Fitz ordered, shaking his head before looking into his microscope.

"I will, Fitz." Jemma replied, exasperated. She sighed heavily. "I just have to find the right time, that's all."

The doors to the lab opened and Skye entered, her laptop tucked safely under her arm. She gave Fitz a quick nod hello and smiled brightly at Jemma. The biochemist felt her breath catch at the acknowledgment and fumbled with the tube in her hand. When it dropped, clanking loudly against the table, Skye huffed a small laugh and shook her head.

"Gotta be more careful, Simmons." she teased as she took her usual seat, placed her laptop on the table, and opened it.

Fitz leaned in closer to her. A wicked grin crossed his lips. "No time like the present, I always say."

Jemma shot him a look. "You never say that."

He rolled his eyes. "Just go." He gave her an encouraging nudge toward the hacktivist.

What Fitz didn't realize was that he was stronger than he looked. He pushed Jemma a little too hard. The chemist went stumbling forward and landed hard against Skye, almost knocking her off her stool. Luckily, Skye caught her with one arm and her laptop with the other.

She flashed the smile that made Jemma's knees go weak. "You okay?" she asked, laughter lacing her voice.

Jemma cleared her throat as she pushed herself upright. "Yes, yes, I'm fine." She ran her hands down her labcoat. She brought her fist to her lips and cleared her throat. "Um, Skye?"

"Yes?" Skye raised her eyebrows, expectantly.

"Would you-I mean, will you-" She sighed, frustrated with her inability to speak. The adorable little smirk on Skye's lips wasn't making it any easier. She pointed over her shoulder. "Would you mind looking at this specimen? Maybe you can find it on one of your sites and get a bit more information?"

Fitz groaned, slapping his hand over his face.

* * *

><p>Jemma was determined to make her second attempt at asking Skye out better. She would simply walk up to her and ask. It wasn't that hard really. It's not like it was rocket science or anything more difficult than that.<p>

It was a simple question.

She took in a deep breath and made her way to Skye's training area. She could hear the sound of a bag being hit and grunting coming from the tiny area. Ward must have been making her go hard today. She had never heard such noises coming from that room before.

She took a step further inside and froze. Skye was wearing pants, rolled up to the knee, and a sports bra. The sweat caused her body to glisten. She looked incredibly hot, not like Jemma would ever use that term out loud. She found herself in a daze, watching as Skye hit the bag over and over. The determined look covering her beautiful features. She was so entranced, she didn't even realize that Skye had stopped and was calling out to her.

"Jemma?" she shouted, breaking her trance. She held the bag with her hands and grinned. "What's up?"

Jemma shook her head trying to clear the daze. "I-uh.." She took another step forward. She brought her hand to her hair, nervously playing with the ends of it. She twirled it between her fingers as she shifted on her feet. "You look extremely h-sweaty.."

Skye scrunched her brow. "You came all the way down here to tell me I'm sweaty?" She chuckled lightly. "I kinda figured that, Jem. I've been working out for over an hour."

Jemma inwardly cursed herself. Why was this so hard? "No, no, that's not why I came to see you." She took in a calming breath and slowly released it. "Well, as you know, we have a free weekend coming up."

Skye's eyebrow raised curiously. "Yeah..." she responded, dragging the word out.

"Well, I was wondering if-" Jemma leaned to the side, mistaking putting her hand on the bag. She thought it could hold her weight, but she pushed the bag outward and ended up falling onto the floor.

Skye couldn't stop the laughter as it escaped her throat. "Simmons, you are a mess." she noted as she went to help Jemma up. She wasn't fast enough though. The bag came back to quickly and ended up hitting Jemma in the head. She brought her hands to her mouth. "Oh my God!"

Skye quickly offered her hand to pull Simmon's up. Jemma accepted her outstretched hand and allowed herself to be pulled up. She stumbled forward, gripping Skye's shoulders for support. The shiver raced down her spine when Skye's hands gently gripped her waist.

"Everything in tack?" Skye asked, softly. Her eyes staring directly into Jemma's. A soft concerned smile on her lips.

Jemma cleared her throat nervously and nodded. "Yes, everything's fine." she managed, finally. "Right.. I-I should let you get back to working out." She patted Skye's shoulder and reluctantly stepped out of her grasp. She flashed a small smile before turning and walking away.

Skye reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Wait. Didn't you want to ask me something?"

Jemma opened her mouth, but quickly shut it and shook her head. "Maybe later. I'm sorry I interrupted your workout." She turned on her heels and hurried out of the room.

Skye watched her retreating form, confused. "Alrighty then." she breathed as she shook her head and continued to pound on the bag.

* * *

><p>Jemma's third and fourth attempt went horribly. She had gotten the nerve up to ask, but every time she tried, someone would interrupt them. The first time it was Coulson asking her to hack into some Centipede intel they located. The second time it was Ward telling her she didn't have time to laze about. The bag waited for no man.<p>

When Skye flashed her an apologetic look, Jemma felt her heart melt. She asked if they could pick their conversation up later and Jemma agreed. She felt like she put a little too much excitement into her "Yes, please!" when she saw the smirk on Skye's lips and heard the laughter coming from Fitz.

It was Friday. The weekend was here and she yet to ask Skye on a date. She sat on the couch inside the lounge and waited. Her hands fidgeted nervously on her lap as she stared blankly at the television. There was nothing particularly interesting on, but it distracted her from watching the time on the clock pass by.

The doors swooshed opened and she turned her head. The smile instantly crossed her lips when Skye entered. She had on a new pair of sweatpants, still rolled up to the knee, and a form fitting black tank top. She returned Jemma's smile and took a seat on the couch next to her. She leaned forward, placing her water bottle on the table.

"What are we watching?" she asked, adjusting her position so she was sitting Indian style.

Jemma shrugged. "I don't know. There was nothing interesting on so I just kind of landed on this particular channel."

Skye huffed a tiny laugh and shifted once again. This time, she moved a little closer to Jemma. "So..." she began as she pressed her teeth into her bottom lip. "Free weekend, huh?"

Jemma glanced at her. She found herself suddenly nervous due to the chocolate brown eyes staring so intently back at her. "Yes. Finally." She looked away and down at her hands. "Do-uh-do you have any plans for the weekend?"

"Well, I was kinda hoping this really beautiful girl I've been interested in for a seriously long time would ask me out." She sighed, pouting. "But, she didn't."

"Oh..." Jemma felt her heart sink into her stomach. There was someone else. Of course there was. Why would she even think she had a chance with Skye? She found herself tugging at the hem of her shirt. "Maybe-maybe you should ask her." She forced herself to meet Skye's eyes once again. "Wouldn't want to waste your free weekend sitting around here doing absolutely nothing."

Skye knitted her brow together. "You think I should ask her?"

Jemma gritted her teeth. She wanted to say no. Forget about this other woman and give someone who will ask you out a chance. Well, once they built the courage, that is. "Sure." she replied, finally. She forced a small smile. "She'd be lucky to be able to spend time with you. Anyone would."

Skye smiled. "You think so?"

Jemma pressed her lips together and nodded.

Skye bounced in place for a moment. "Cool." She turned a bit so she was fully facing Jemma. "So, what do you say?"

Jemma looked confused. "About what?"

"Going out with me. This weekend." Her smile shifted into an adorable crooked smirk. "Wanna go, I don't know, to a movie? Dinner? Anywhere?" She reached out, tucking a strand of hair behind Simmon's ear. "As long as we're together, I'm down for anything."

Jemma felt the blush fill her cheeks. She pointed to herself. "You want to spend the weekend with me?"

Skye chuckled lightly and nodded. "I think that's what I just said." She took Jemma's hand in hers. "So...?"

Jemma could feel the goofy smile fill her face. She didn't care though. Skye wanted to go out with her. Skye asked her out. After all her failed attempts, she finally got what she truly wanted. "I'd love too."

Skye's smile brightened and she bounced on the couch again. "Sweet!" She glanced at the clock on the wall. "How about we meet back here in about an hour?"

"That sounds perfect."

"Cool." Skye stood from the couch and walked toward the door. She paused for a second, turning back to look at Jemma. "One more thing."

She took a few steps closer, bending down, and pressing her lips to scientists. Jemma released a small, surprised gasp before closing her eyes and falling into the kiss. Her hand raised, resting on Skye's cheek as her thumb gently caressed her soft skin. Skye pulled back slowly, placing one final kiss on Jemma's lips. She smiled, tossing her a small wink before turning and walking toward the door.

"See you in an hour." she said, waving over her shoulder and walking out of the room.

Jemma watched her leave, the smile never fading from her lips. She grabbed the nearest pillow, pulled it to her face, and let out a ridiculously giddy scream...


End file.
